Enigmatic
by 217
Summary: Smut inspired by the new issue of Here's Negan. After brutally bashing in the skull of a degenerate that sells women, Negan disappears into the woods to clean his wounds by the river. Only, he's not alone and he's not sure what's worse… His injuries, or this woman on his last nerve. Told from the OC's pov. Negan x OC. This fic is rated M for smut!


"Did they send you to bring me back to them?" Judging by the man's insulted expression, he's not from my old group. I take note of his dominating height. He must be well over six foot five. Even in the jacket, his muscular physique is impressive.

"Do I look like I'm the fucking sleaze repo man?"

He's significantly battered from a scuffle. "No, you look injured." I take an interest when something drips onto the ground, then once more again. Blood. "You're bleeding."

"Tell me something I don't fucking know."

"You're in an insufferable mood."

"Excuse the goddamn fuck out of me, but I just fell into a bed of barbed motherfucking wire."

"You should watch where you're going."

He lets out a frustrated groan, heading down towards the river. "Are you seriously following me? God, I've only known you five seconds and you're annoying the fucks right out of me. That says a lot because you're fine as fuck."

"Twenty-six seconds and I've been told... that I'm annoying."

"Leave me alone."

"Your wounds will get infected if left untreated."

"Yeah? You a fucking nurse?"

"Doctor. I was... a doctor."

"Same goddamn thing."

"CPR was required in my training."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Yes."

He lets out some breathed laugh dismissing me.

"Just thought I'd inquire."

"You're fucking with me. Right?"

"No, you refused my invitation to."

"I don't know whether to drown you right now or fuck you."

"I'm alright with a little asphyxiation."

"Goddamn, woman. You're making me blush."

"Oh, I rather hoped the reddening cheeks were due to you being sexually flushed."

"It ain't fuckstration."

I find his choice of words to be equally obnoxious as he finds me. Perhaps, for my sake, he's not a talker in bed.

"How did you end up with that group?"

"Everyone needs someone these days. They seemed reliable until the sun went down. I was never touched. Fortunate for me."

The brute frowns. "That ain't how it should fucking be."

"That is very much the world we live in now."

"Is that why you're trying to get into my pants? Because you think that's how things are supposed to be?"

"I would make an attempt to get into your pants whether it was the end of the world or not."

"I'm practically shoving my insides in my pocket here."

"Is that why you put the jacket on? Easier to transport them rather than your pants pocket?"

"You are the strangest broad I have ever met and, I ain't gonna lie," he leans over as his lip curls upward, "it's starting to give me a chubby."

"Progression. Excellent. Shall I tend to your wounds? Maybe that will help speed the process along."

"I'm about to fuck you just to shut you up."

"That would be agreeable. May I use your jacket to lay on? I dislike being dirty."

"Hell fucking no. I didn't agree to shit." He narrows his eyes suspicious. "Sherry didn't put you up to this did she?"

"You are entirely too paranoid."

"I am when some hot fucking tits with legs is trying to get into my pants. Sorry, but from where I'm from women don't exactly beg to fuck me."

"There must be a lack of women where you're from." This is what happens when I'm assertive. Though he hasn't run me off. Yet. Just as I predicted, when his jacket is removed, his dominating frame catches my attention instantly. I'd inch up the sleeve of his tattered white shirt if I thought I wouldn't be rebuked for it.

"Wanna roleplay doctor and patient?"

"There's no need to play. It is an absolute certainty you require medical attention."

"It was a joke. You're cockblocking yourself here."

"I was starting to give up on you." As I seize the belt on his pants, I'm met with protest.

"Whoa, hey," he calls out, swatting my hands away. "My dick doesn't need medical attention."

"Are you a virgin? Is that why I'm met with opposition?"

He gives me a double take, then bellows out a laugh.

"You're going to regret that."

"I'm regretting ever coming down here and running into you." He holds his side. "Okay, and maybe that, too. Fuck."

"Have a seat. I will assist you."

"Maybe if you're a good little girl, I'll let you assist me with something else."

"I'll be assisting you momentarily then because I am always a good girl."

"I think I hit my fucking head or something when I fell."

I check him over for any signs of a concussion before disagreeing with his statement.

"Never fucking mind. You smell real motherfucking nice, not like these other fucks."

"Please cease from smelling me."

He shakes his head. "I'm going to take my shirt off. Try to keep your tongue in your mouth."

"The word try implies the possibility of failure which, I can assure you, I will fail."

"I feel fucking sorry for every woman I have ever hit on now."

I'm unsure of what he means and assist him with his shirt. I really do admire his ability to stay in shape, though I suppose the baseball bat he used across that man's face helps sculpt his deltoids.

"Why are you quiet? What are you conjuring?"

"I am restraining myself."

"Are you really that hard up to fuck me?"

"Yes, and I am not used to being told no."

"Well, that I don't fucking doubt. You have the best pair of lips on a woman I've ever seen. Which I've already thought in-depth on what they'd feel like around my cock." He just starts laughing to the point where he has to take a minute to gather his composure. "I cannot goddamn believe I just fucking said that shit. I think about that kinda stuff at least every ten minutes. Never did I think I'd actually be that forward to another woman. I must be fucking delirious from blood loss."

"I am O- if you require a transfusion."

"No shit? So am I. I might just keep you around yet, my little blood bag."

Tending to his wounds helps me live nostalgically again. To a time when I could aid people, instead of fearing what they're capable of. "This will cause discomfort."

"Ow! Fucking ow! Ow! Goddamn shit!"

"Please control yourself."

"Fuck you! What is that shit, acid?"

My eyes shift side to side. "Water."

"Well, it fucking burns."

"For your size, you're behaving like a child."

"Fuck you! You try having your insides stuffed back in. I feel like a goddamn twice baked potato here."

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"If you had a dick and talked to me like this, I'd punch you in the fucking face."

Perhaps I'll restrain myself from laughing in his, he might start to weep. I rather enjoy the way he allows me to talk to him.

His dark eyes study everything I do as if I mean him harm.

"Relax. I'm almost done with my task."

"Oh. That's it? I feel kinda fucking stupid now. You're a good doctor."

His warm skin gives me a response every time I come in contact with him. Goosebumps cover his side and across his chest. I take pleasure in having this effect on him. In fact, his body gives me every signal that he is attracted to me. To our interaction synchrony. His dilated pupils, and flushed cheeks. When I feel for his pulse, it's racing. "There."

"I can't goddamn believe I'm saying this because you annoy the living fuck out of me, but you can come with me if you want."

"Is that an invitation?"

"I just fucking said to come with..." He narrows his eyes to slits. "Woman, what the fuck is wrong with you? Keep it in your pants."

"Are you impotent? Is that what you need assistance with?"

"Impotent?" He blinks several times in bemusement. "I'll fucking show you impotent!"

"I don't want to see impotent."

"That's not what I meant! Fuck," he grunts frustrated before holding me by the jaw.

My stomach knots in excitement. If I would have known insulting his manhood would get me what I wanted, I would have done it fifteen minutes ago.

"I'm Negan. Just thought you should know what to cry out when I'm so far fucking inside you."

Finally. Although, he would make me suffer a bit further. I whimper against his shoulder when his teeth sink into the delicate skin on my neck. All I can do is writher under him as he slips his fingers down the front of my pants. Watching him lose his composure on those men brings out a confidence in me I never knew I had. Obviously, considering our brief encounter and now his hands are in a place not even my own have been.

"You really are turned on. You sick fuck," he smirks, curling his tongue across my arousal on his fingers.

"We shouldn't waste it."

"Goddamn, woman. I think I'm in love."

I grimace in disapproval at the word before getting to my knees.

"Fuck yes," he smirks, so excited to get his zipper down he snags his boxers. He frees his impressive length with an even bigger grin.

A grin that tells me he's anything but impotent if it wasn't before me. I steady myself on his hip and take him between my lips.

"Holy fuckity! I was right about those lips." As his chest expands with a deep breath, he grits his teeth in pain and holds his side.

"Shall I stop-" My head is jerked forward and I'm silenced with a choke.

"Just like that. Fuck." Rather than a fist full of hair, he holds me by the jaw. There's a pleased expression that fills his face each time his hips rock forward. He pulls out from my mouth, rubbing himself against my lips. "Goddamn, that bottom lip. Fuck!" He twists around and scoops up his jacket. "Here." The worn leather is launched at me.

I don't even have the time to lay out the material and I really don't care when he takes me to the ground. It's clear he's in pain, but he's not showing any signs of letting me take control of him.

"Shirt. Off."

I find his monosyllabic command disrespectful, yet arousing. At any moment we could be interrupted so I'm eager to remove my shirt before that happens. Greedy lips press against my skin before the material is even over my head. I encourage him to continue by giving him a sultry moan.

His tongue moves up my skin until he aggressively claims my mouth.

I hold him by the nape, deepening the kiss. There's a brief tug on my pants and he starts to inch them down.

He pauses for a second to catch his breath.

A part of me wants to take control so he's not in any further agony but I feel like that will only insult him. It's extremely flattering to know that he'll suffer to be inside me. I help him some by inching my jeans down.

Negan moves up my right leg enough to free it from the pants before moving back in between my legs. "If I bleed out, at least I'll die face first in pussy."

As I haul off to slap him, I forget my reasoning. I arch my back, giving him a long moan. Yes!

He hums while his tongue trails my sensitive skin. His deep voice adding even more stimulation. Negan bites my inner thigh when I grab his hair. "Don't touch my hair."

I ignore his warning and make sure to run my fingers against the grain.

Negan snarls his lip at me as he fixes it back in place. "Thought you were a good little girl?"

"You're annoying me."

"Fucking, bitch," he grunts, stretching over me as he silences me with one long thrust. "That's right."

I move my hips to meet each one. When I try and reach for his hair again, he pins my arm above me using it as leverage.

He lowers his head as his teeth nips at the curve of my breast.

My free hand latches onto his muscled forearm, and I dig my nails into his tanned skin. I'm almost certain his injuries will impair his stamina, but each possessive thrust of his only becomes deeper. His harsh uneven breaths against my ear excite me further.

An arrogant smirk creeps across his face as dark proprietorial eyes watch me find the longest release of my life. He's confident, and he should be. "Say it, you unrelenting little fuck!"

My head tilts back and his name leaves my lips. "Negan," I cry.

His hand comes down hard on my rear leaving an impression on my skin. "Fucking yes, that's right," he grunts, pulling in a lung full of air.

I yelp when he does it one more time before becoming immobile.

Negan jerks his hips back some before he grips himself, working his hand furiously. "Shit, fuck," he exhales, his hips stiffening.

My eyes widen in lust not knowing whether to watch the veins in his neck or the muscles tightening in his forearm with every upward stroke. Being under him as he comes undone in satisfaction is a place I'd gladly want to be again.

He sits back on his knees with a labored breath. "Goddamn, that was… fuck. Give me twenty minutes and let's go again."

And we do. Although, it's twenty-three… not twenty. "Why are you staring at me with such intensity?"

"I feel like I've... I dunno… like we've met before."

"I can assure you that we have not crossed paths."

"No shit. I never met a woman who begged me for my cock, and I'd fucking remember that. What's your name?"

"Why do you wish to know my name?"

"So I know what to call out next time I'm inside you."

"Very well," I chuckle amused. It's unlike me to show emotion but welcomed. "Alice."

* * *

 **A/N I regret nothing using Alice, LOL! You can find more of their bantering in my other works. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
